Sorry
by Abel Fyre
Summary: When Hermione runs away from her abusive father, and lives with her friends, she sees the last person she wants to. Draco and her get into a big fight, but will she for give him when he says sorry?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I don not own HP Chapter 1: Escape 

Beepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeep!

The alarm screeched it's greeting to a seventeen-year-old girl. "Mom, five more minutes, please," the girl pleaded to the empty air. Then she remembered. Mary Ann Granger... shot... dead. Hermione, or Mia, as she was called now, got up and looked in the mirror. No one would recognize her when she went back to Hogwarts. Her once bushy hair was now smooth and ebony with bright pink and electric blue streaks and went to her mid-back. Before she had no piercings or tattoos, now there were twenty or so peircings, a butterfly on her lower back, and a rosebud on her left inner ankle. Mia's ears, tongue, nose, naval, and one-eye brow had a hole. Mia had filled out also. She had curves, all in the right places too. Now she remembered why it was 7:25 a.m. and she was awake already. Her friend, Tasha was going to pick her up at 10:15 a.m. Jake would be in the office with a hangover. It was the only way to get out and never have to come back. EVER! A year ago Jake was Daddy. But Mom died and that changed everything, not just on Hermione's part, but on Jake's too. He became violent, blaming Hermione for everything, including her mother's death. To avoid him, Mia partied all the time. She once woke up in someone's bed, not knowing who he was. It scared her, but parting was her only release. Now she wore skin-tight clothes, instead of baggy clothes. She wasn't a slut, it was only July 1st and Mia had slept with only two people. Unless Parkinslut's three guys a week. Mia let her mind wonder back to last night, she made the mistake of coming home early last night. Mia gathered up her clothes and sneaked into the hall. She creeped down the hall to look for a clock and to see if Jake was up. 7:45. Forty-five minutes till Jake left and then she'd start packing. Mia walked on the opposite way till she reached the bathroom. Mia stripped out of her boxers, thong, and t-shirt. At one time the t-shirt had been Harry or Ron's. She stepped into the shower. The steaming hot water beat down her now black and blue back. God, this is wonderful, she thought. Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower, but left the water running so she'd have a good excuse for staying in for forty minutes instead of twenty. Mia put on her clothes. Her shirt was filled with all sorts of different coloured butterflies and electric blue background that matched her hair colour. Her pants were black and flared. She got out a small silver box and picked out five pairs of silver hoop earrings, an eight-ball tongue ring, a small diamond stud for her nose, a silver eyebrow ring with blue balls and a silver navel ring with pink balls. She put on all of the jewelry and switched the blue and pink balls. Mia then selected five necklaces and put them on. Mia soon had all of her jewelry on. Including a butterfly pin that left so many scars on her wrist. Mia checked her watch. It read 8:15 a.m. She turned off the water and got out the hair dryer. At 8:30, Jake would leave and never see her again. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee for herself, then got out a bowl, a box of cereal, and some milk. She was ignoring Jake. "Bitch, you last year and that blasted school is this year, right?" Jake asked Mia, who simply nodded. With that he walked out and went to work, never to see his only child again. Mia ran to his room after a quick breakfast. She took the bobby pin out of her pocket and picked the lock on the door. Once inside she picked the closet's lock also. She got her and her mother's old suitcases and took them into her room. Mia ran back to his room and saw her Hogwarts trunk. She picked the lock Jake put on it, and grabbed her wand out of it. Even though she was of age, didn't mean Jake would let her do magic. She levitated the trunk and took it to her room. Mia grabbed one last thing before exiting the closet. She had spotted his secret stash of money and grabbed $75 out of the $100 in there. There used to be over $1,000 in there, but the liquor drained it. Mia ran into her room and with minutes her room seemed like invisible people were folding her clothes and packing for her. She went into the bathroom and grabbed everything that was her's. By 9:45 a.m., everything was packed. Mia even triple checked. She sat on the couch and thought about living with Tasha, Michael (Mikey), Jim, and Veronica (Ronnie). They all lived together. They rented a rather large house for the summer. The house had four bedrooms, but the office was used as a guestroom, too. Someone was always there. Tasha and Mikey shared a room since they were dating and had been since they were thirteen. Ronnie had a lot of guys over so she had her own room, that Mia would never ever go in without asking or knocking so she wouldn't see Ronnie and one of her "friends." Jim had a room by himself and wasn't around much. Mia was going to have to get a job. Tasha said she didn't need to pay rent as long as she followed the rules and Tasha wanted to save her anyway, but Mia insisted. Mia already had a job interview with McDonald's lined up. Ronnie's cousin was going to stay for a week, too. Dan might be his name. Mia only remembered his name started with a "D." Hopefully he's c- Hermione's thought were cut short by the knock at the door. She got up and looked through the peephole. Tasha! Mia opened the door. "Tasha! Hiya! Mikey, what are you doing here?" Mia blurted, getting hugged by Tasha. "To help m'lady escape from the dungeons," Mikey said, faking a knight bow. "And this is my faithful stead!" "Hey!" Tasha hit Mikey playfully. "How are you doing kid?" "Fine. Just never hug me again. 'K?" Mia replied. "'K." "Sorry to break up such a touching moment, but where the hell's your shit? Jake'll be here at 11:00 a.m. to eat lunch. Right?" Mikey said. "Follow me," Mia said, leading them to her room. Mikey and Tasha grabbed her trunk as Mia grabbed a bag and put it over her shoulder and helped on Tasha side. They carried it out to Mikey's SUV. She put the bag down and went back in to get the lighter stuff. Finally they got absolutely every and piled in. When the SUV turned the corner Mia looked one last time at her childhood home. She saw Jake's car pull in, also. Oh no! What if he saw us! Mia worried. Jake stepped out of his car and looked right at Mia. 


	2. Chap 2

A/n: I only own Ronnie, Tasha, and Mikey. Jim belongs to American pie. HEHE!!  
  
Chapter 2: Bring Home Some Bacon  
  
Three hours later, Mia was unpacked and eating.  
  
"I've escaped!" Mia screamed.  
  
"When's your job interview?" Ronnie asked. Ronnie had short, choppy black hair  
  
in a pixie cut. She, at 5'3" was the shortest in the house.  
  
"In a hour. When's your cousin coming?" Mia asked.  
  
"I called him a few days ago and told him that he could come after you've  
  
unpacked, so he'll be here tomorrow," Ronnie replied.  
  
"Oh. Can you drive me to McD's later?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sure," Ronnie replied.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks, Mia, was it?" the general manager at McD's said. "When can you start?"  
  
"Tomorrow. And yes, it is Mia," Mia said.  
  
"Okay. Here's your uniform. I'm sorry we don't have any 'Mia' name tags yet,  
  
one will be made for you by the end of the week. We only have two extra female name  
  
tags, so here are your choices. Beth or Anne," the general manager said.  
  
"I like beth, Miss...." Mia said.  
  
"Jamie Bean" the general manager said.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow," Mia said and walked out the building. She saw a  
  
pay phone and walked to it. She got a quarter out of her pocket, and dialed her new  
  
house's number. Mikey answered.  
  
"Mikey. It's me, Mia," Hermione said. "Can you please pick me up?"  
  
"Sure. Where?" Mikey asked.  
  
"How about on the corner of 34th and Pine?" Mia suggested.  
  
"Sure. Twenty minutes?" Mikey replied.  
  
"See ya then. Bye."  
  
"G'bye."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, kid," Mikey said. "I forgot to ask; How was the interview?"   
  
"I start tomorrow," Mia replied.   
  
"Cool. I'll drive you. Gimme your schedule," Mikey said.  
  
"No; Your driving."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Turn it up!"  
  
When all is said and done   
  
And dead does he love you   
  
The way that I do   
  
Beathing in lighting   
  
Tonight's fighting   
  
I feel the hurt so physical   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around come around no more   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around no more   
  
She spreads her love   
  
She burns me up   
  
I can't let go   
  
I can't get out   
  
I've said enough   
  
Enough by now   
  
I can't let go   
  
I can't get out   
  
Wait till the day you finally see   
  
I've been here waiting patiently   
  
Crossing my fingers and my t's   
  
She cried on my shoulder begging please   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around come around no more   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around no more   
  
She spreads her love   
  
She burns me up   
  
I can't let go   
  
I can't get out   
  
I've said enough   
  
Enough by now   
  
I can't let go   
  
I can't get out   
  
What is it you really want   
  
I'm tired of asking   
  
You come wasted   
  
When I showed up and he was there   
  
I tried my best to grin and bear   
  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street   
  
And as we speak I'm going down   
  
Cause she spread her love   
  
And burnt me up   
  
I can't let go   
  
I can't get out   
  
I've said enough   
  
Enough by now   
  
I can't let go   
  
I can't get out   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around come around no more   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn   
  
Think twice before you touch my girl   
  
Come around no more   
  
"Is that your song?"  
  
"Hmm.." Mia asked.  
  
"Is that your song?" Mikey repeated.  
  
"It's my favorite song, if that's what you mean."  
  
Mia got out of the SUV. She walked to the door and found the door was locked. She took out her key and unlocked it. As soon as Mia walked in she sat on the couch and turned on the tellie.  
  
"Where's Tasha?" Mia asked.  
  
"She's at work," Mikey replied.  
  
"Oh," Mia said.  
  
After watching some tellie, Mia got up and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Ronnie. Where's your cousin? I thought you were going to get him," Mia asked. (A/n: If you can't tell this is the next day. After Mia came home form work.)  
  
"I did," Ronnie said. "He's getting his shit."  
  
"Oh," Mia said when an all too familiar voice yelled, "Veronica Michelle Sayders! How the bloody, sodding hell do you get all this shit in?!"  
  
"You could start with one case, then another," Ronnie said.  
  
"I know that. Do you expect me to carry all this in?"  
  
  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Can you help?"  
  
"Only if Mia helps."  
  
"Mia, will you help Ronnie and I take my stuff in?"  
  
"Sure. Ronnie, your cousin sounds familar," Mia said, as she walked out.  
  
"Hello, love," Ronnie's cousin said. Mia passed out when she saw him.  
  
"I knew I was hot, but not drop-dead gorgues."  
  
"Shut up and help me carry her in."  
  
A/n: Who is Verronica's cousin? Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
